Nevermore
by Evidence
Summary: A suspected killer brings Sam closer to a family member, Jack and death.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Nevermore

Author: Evidence

Rating: PG-13

Author's Notes:  Thanks to D and Maple Street for the encouragement.  The first paragraph starts in the future and then we go a little back in time.  The story will hopefully make more sense as it goes for you.  The title was the only thing I could think of- a rip-off of Edgar Allen Poe.

There was a flash.  A flash of bright white light.  Or was it yellow.  Maybe red.  But it was something that suddenly appeared.  Now there was no light.  Darkness drank her in.  It wouldn't last, temporary, the doctors had said.  Temporary. Like a relationship.  Like being with someone.  Temporary.

"Hey, what's up, you look like hell." 

"I'm fine, Danny.  Thanks anyways."  There was a hint of bitterness to Samantha's voice.

"Well you don't look fine."

She tossed him a look.

"Hey, I care okay.  We're friends, right?  I'm here if you need me."  He gave her a small smile and turned to leave.

She felt that she had a knack for screwing everything up.  "I'm sorry Danny.  I didn't mean it bite your head off."

"It's okay, I forgive you."  He left the area of her office.

She sat down at her desk.  Everything was in order.  Papers were placed in nice piles or in a folder.  The stapler had it's own position next to a container of pens.  She wished her life were full of more order than the inanimate desk in front of her.

"Sam, we need to talk," She heard Jack's voice behind her and sighed.

"I just got in."

"It's important."

She got up and turned to see him.  Her hand clasped her mouth and terror struck at her core.  "Jack, what the hell?"

"I'm fine, really," He tried to assure her, "there was a problem last night."

His face was scratched up- large cuts cascading down it.  Blood still dried.  She noticed then that his clothes were rumpled and bloody, the same clothes that he had worn the day before.

"Who did this to you?"  She took his arm and looked into his eyes, tears forming.

"I stayed late.  We received a call.  I went to it.  The guy...I'm okay, it will heal."

"Why didn't you call me?"

"You were busy."

Her eyes left his and traced the outside edge of the linoleum floor.  She had had a date the night before.  A date with Martin which she had purposely thrown in his face to hurt him, to make him feel a little of her pain.  "You should've called, I would have came."  

"There was nothing you could do.  The guy threw his cat on my face as a way to escape the long arm of justice."  Jack wrinkled his brows sending a painful expression through his face.

"What was the call about?"

"That's what I need to talk to you about."  He motioned his head towards his office and she headed to the glass door, opening it and taking a seat.

"You should get those cuts looked at."  She was sincerely worried.

"They'll heal.  I have a few scars to boast about."  He took a seat at his desk.

"It might be noticeable scars."

"It's just my face."

"Jack..."

"Sam, I didn't ask you in here to talk about my injured face.  This case involves you."

"What?  How?"

He sighed.  "Last night I received a phone call that a Thomas Spade had been picked up by the police.  He was ranting and raving about the end of the world."

"He was drunk, Jack."  Sam sighed deeply.

"I'm sure he was but he gave us a tip which led us to the door of one Franklin Podena."

"And who is Franklin Podena?"

"A potential kidnapper and killer."

"How does my cousin know him?"  Sam frowned.

"We are not sure but he told a police officer that Podena had murdered Susan Shepard."

Sam nodded. Susan Shepard had been a NYU student who never made it back to her dorm one night.  The case was three years old.  No substantial leads were ever found.

"So Podena's cat scratched you."

"Yes. He threw him at me as he made his escape."

"You mean Podena is free?"

"I'm afraid so.  He vanished just like one of his victims."  He pulled out a folder and laid it in front of her.

"We took all these pictures from his house."

Samantha opened the file, leafing through the many shots.  She recognized all of them.  College students like Susan Shepard that never returned home again, children who would never see their eighth birthday, grown men and women who had suddenly left their wonderful lives.  

"God, Jack..."  She felt like her breath had been taken away.

"He might be responsible for 34 missing persons' cases."  His voice caught.  "We have to find him.  I need you to question Thomas with me, see how he discovered this information and what else he may know."

Sam closed her eyes.  As Jack, and only Jack knew, she had no contact with her cousin.  He lived a few blocks from her but she never visited him or called him up.  He was an alcoholic that believed the world was after him and that the government could not be trusted.  He was out here to say the least.  Sam feared him in a way, because of his manic actions so she broke off all ties to him long ago.  Now he was thrust back into her life, whether she liked it or not.

"Sure, Jack.  If it helps bring closure to families and put a piece of shit in jail, I'll be glad to talk to him."

"Thank you."  He smiled at her and for a moment their eyes locked.  He looked away and then his voice changed- became gruffer- "How was your date?"

"It was a date," was her only response.

"Sounds like you had a blast."  He couldn't contain his grin.

"At least I've been on dates with Martin."

His grin faded.

"Please don't act like your jealous when you can never be with me again- you made that perfectly clear."

He had no response.

"Now where is Thomas?"

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Nevermore

Chapter: 2

Author: Evidence

Rating: PG-13

Author's Notes: Thanks for all the kind hearted reviews!  Maple Street you are an inspiration and D great cheerleading *G*.  I hope you enjoy!

Through the glass she could see the man who shared her blood.  His brown hair was short but unkempt.  His eyes were red rimmed and he bit at his lip to replace the cigarette he usually held.   

Jack's hand touched her back.  "You ready?"

"Sure," she replied. 

Thomas Spade's head jerked when he saw her enter the room.   "Samantha...how are you?"

"This is not a family reunion.  We need information and you are going to give it to us, Tommy."  Samantha sat down across from him.  Her eyes glared at him.  He reeked of beer and old cigarettes.  

Thomas wiped at his eyes.  "I already told your fellow alien agents that Franklin Podena murdered Susan Shepard."

"Alien agents?"  Jack asked from behind Sam.

"I know you have come from Mars to take over the world! You already have the government in your pocket."

"We are not aliens, Tommy!  The booze has really fucked up your brain!"

"Sam!" Jack yelled, moving closer.

Sam took a breath.  "Trust me I'm not an alien.  Now how did you know Podena killed Susan Shepard?"

"I saw him."  He said it matter of factly.

"When did you see this happen?"  Sam felt her heart began to race.

"Like three years ago.  I think." He rubbed at his head.

"How did you know it was Susan Shepard?"

"I had seen her face plastered on the Radio Shack TV screens, and in the newspapers." He paused. "You know that the media is being run by chimpanzees." He pointed at Jack.

"Yes, I'm familiar with that."  Jack answered deadpan.

"Where did this happen?"  Samantha asked next.

"In Central Park.  Near that large tree."

Sam sighed.  "Tommy, do you know how many large trees there are in Central Park?"

He merely shrugged.

"Okay, how did you know who Franklin Podena was?"

"He helps me get...stuff."

"Booze?"

Thomas nodded his head.  "I was with him that day when he killed her.  She was in the back of his car, tied up.  He brought her to the park and then put his hands around her neck.  She stopped moving."  He put his head on the desk as if he had taxed himself by talking too much.

"What did he do with her body?"  Sam asked.

"I don't know."

"Why did you tell the police about Podena now after all these years?"

"He killed my fish."

"He what?"  Jack asked.

"He killed my clown fish I had bought and ate him."  Thomas began to sob.  "He killed Bernie!"

Sam turned to Jack and rolled her eyes.  Jack tried to suppress a chuckle.  

"Franklin needs to pay," Thomas Spade said rubbing at an invisible mark on his arm.

"Oh he will."  Jack knocked on the door and two FBI agents, Jansco and Moss stepped in.  "Please take Mr. Spade to a detox cell.  We will probably need to talk to him again when he's sober."

"No! I won't go!  You can't make me."  He jumped up from his seat, his brown eyes darker and wild.  "I know what you people do."

"Tommy, calm down!" Sam yelled at him.

"You'll run your little experiments and then get in your pods to go back to Mars.  I know."

"Tommy, no one is going to do anything to you."  Sam spoke slowly hoping he would comprehend but four other agents had to be called in to subdue him.

She pushed a hand through her long hair after her relative was taken kicking and screaming out of the interrogation room.

"You okay?"  Jack asked.

"Yeah, fine.  Not that it's any of your business to worry."

"It is my business."

"Yes, Jack I know your my boss."  She pulled at the collar on her blouse that suddenly felt so tight around her neck.

He swallowed.  "I don't just care because I'm your boss...I care about you."

Sam headed for the door.  "I have Martin to care for me now."

"Martin.  Yes, Martin cares, I'm sure," his voice was gruff again like it had been earlier when the discussion went into the territory of Sam's moving on.  "Martin doesn't..."

"Doesn't make me happy?  How do you know?"  She began opening the door but he quickly came behind her and closed it.

"Don't do this. Don't act like Martin is the guy for you."

"Why?  He's single.  He's attractive.  He is always available."

"Oh I'm sure."  Sweat was beading up on his forehead.

"You should see how Martin kisses me.  He's sweet and passionate at once."  She was so close to him now she could feel his warm breath on her face.

He had a range of emotions infusing his soul.  Making him forget about what room they where, the consequences of any actions they took.  "Really?  Martin's that good, huh?  Better than me?"

"I can't recall."

"Let me refresh your memory."  His lips meet hers and they fell right back into sync.  Her hands in his hair, his hands going down her back, the passion in each exchange taking place in their months.

"Jack," Sam managed to say as he moved to her neck.  "We're at work." She was careful not to touch his cut face.

He pulled his lips up from her skin.  "I don't care."

"What about..." she hated to say it, to bring it up, but she didn't want to have some quick moment with Jack if nothing was ever going to follow it.  She knew now that she loved him and wanted to be with him.  She wouldn't settle for anything else.  "What about Maria?"

He broke away, still breathing heavily and looked at her.  Sadness fell over his eyes.  He had a vision of his daughters smiling at him.  He was falling back into a bad pattern.

"You're right.  We should stop."

Samantha hated being right sometimes.

He pushed a hand through his hair in an attempt to straighten it out and backed away still feeling her body presses against him, as some sort of tattoo on his flesh.  She straightened out her blouse and run a hand through her hair telling her heart to slow down.

Jack tried his best to pretend as if nothing had just happened.  "Okay, I'm going to do some research on Podena.  Why don't you take out Susan Shepard's case file and review it.  Maybe there is some link to Podena that we didn't know about before."

"Sure," she replied and watched him walk out of the interrogation room.  She had so wanted to give into her feelings but she wouldn't be the mistress anymore.

Jack was back at his office before realization struck him.  They had been in the interrogation room.  A room constantly taped to have evidence for trials.  Their encounter had been taped and would be played for Van Doran.  He probably should expect another visit from Farrell.  He gulped.  Maria was sure to find out.

The black shoe hit the soda machine rocking it.  The bottle of Coke came out in a rush.  He pulled it out and quickly opened it, spraying himself with soda.

"Fuck!"  Martin said.

His white shirt was drenched with the cola drink.  What a great day, he thought.  The soda incident was upsetting but it was what he had seen a few minutes before that had made him furious.  He had just happened to be walking by the interrogation room when he looked into the two-way mirror to see Jack and Sam on display.  He had thought the date had gone so well the other night but now he realized he was just fooling himself.  He had asked her to come up to his apartment for a drink but she had refused saying she was too tired.  Too tired for him but not for Jack, he thought.  He kicked the machine one more time before heading out of the breakroom.

Franklin Podena watched two college kids from NYU chatting with a skateboarding guy.  They were so young and innocent looking.  They were just...perfect.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Nevermore

Chapter: 3

Author: Evidence

Rating: PG-13

Author's Notes:  Thanks to D and Maple Street.  Your reviews have been too kind- thank you.

The water stung at his face, the scratches from Podena's cat still evident.  He wiped at the dried blood, trying in vain to remove the remnants of the attack.  He couldn't take it all off just like he couldn't take back what had transpired in the interrogation room with Samantha.  Jack looked at his reflection in the large mirror.  Why did he suddenly look more alive than he had the day before?  Throwing the used paper towel in the trash bin, he started out of the men's room, walking into someone about to enter.

"Sorry, Martin.  It's like a freeway out here, have to be careful for all the cars."  He smiled as he said it but one look at the younger agent's face and Jack knew something was afoul.

"A freeway, nice analogy."  His voice was dry.

"Thanks…what happened to your shirt?"

"Soda.  But that's life.  Things happen that make you feel like shit."  He pushed his way past Jack into the men's room.

The brush got tangled in the back of her hair.  She fought with it until she could pull it out but thoughts of just cutting off her hair had wandered through her mind.

"Hey," Vivian said approaching her desk, "You look a mess."

"Great," Sam replied.  The remnants of her encounter with Jack where still visible; from the tangled hair, to the wrinkled blouse, to the heat in her cheeks she couldn't seem to remove.

"Is everything okay?  I'm here for you if you need anything."

"Thanks, Viv.  I'm fine, really."

Vivian looked around to see who was in earshot- no one.  "So how was your date last night?"

Sam sighed.  "Martin is a really nice guy but…"

"He's not Jack."  Vivian finished for her.

Vivian had never voiced her opinion on the affair but Sam knew she was always supportive of her friends and had easily figured out what happened.

"No, he's not."  Her voice felt suddenly thick.  "Jack and I…we…"

"You, what?"

The memory came back, his lips on hers, his hands on her back.  "We kissed in the interrogation room."

"You did what?"  Vivian's voice rose.

"Shh!"  

"What where you thinking?"  Vivian asked, her voice lower.

"We weren't thinking, we were feeling."  Samantha paused her eyes gazing until they fell on his office.  "It was the best thing that happened to me in months."

"Sam, he's married…"

"I know."

Vivian's head shot up.  "Oh jeez, Sam.  The interrogation room!"

"What?"  Sam shook her head, not understanding.

"Everything is taped in there."

A quick intake of breathe before she spoke, "Oh God, this isn't good.  It will be the OPR investigation all over again."

Vivian put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.  "The truth always comes out even when we don't want it to."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"  She let out a small laugh.

"I'm better at dealing with why football practice was cancelled."  Vivian smiled.

"Thanks for being a friend."

"Anytime," Vivian replied.  She walked away her mind churning.  She wasn't about to have Jack lose his job or Samantha have to deal with another investigation.  Vivian knew she had to do something against her moral fiber.  Her friends needed her though, and as Jack always said "sometimes rules need to be broken."  Taking a page from his book she headed to the tech department, trying to think up a way to steal that tape before anyone ever listened to it.

The skateboarder, done with trying to impress the young ladies, skated away from them.  They whispered and laughed to each other as they walked on, getting closer and closer to Franklin Podena's hiding place.

The bushes scratched at his chin but it was well worth it.  He knew he had been outed.  Going home was out of the question.  The chance of any sort of life was gone now.  He had nothing to lose.  Eventually the police would catch up with him and he would receive the death penalty.  So there was no reason not to have any fun first. 

He loved his part the most: the hunt.  He knew what was going to happen but they had no clue.  There were characters in his sick play where he was the author and they hadn't read the final act.   

Both college girls took a seat on a bench right next to Podena.  One bore long blond hair while the other short brown.  They opened their backpacks removing large books.  There were still chatting about the skateboarder unaware of what was about to take place.  He moved swiftly, as usual, taking the shoelace he had undone earlier and putting it into his two strong hands. He jumped up behind the blonde, wrapping it around her neck.  The other girl started to scream but no one was in hearing distance.  He elbowed her in the head making her fall to the ground.  The blonde, who he was killing at the moment, struggled but he was too over powering.  Her hand fell to the side and he moved on to his next victim.  

She was trying to stand up but he came from behind her and accomplished the same move.  She went even quicker than her friend.  He dragged her back on to the bench.  

Podena smiled.  He had created a lovely masterpiece: two dead girls on a bench.  Their eyes were both still open, their necks were twisted, books were on the ground and their bodies looked like limp dolls.  He moved on, hiding in another bush until he heard the scream.  His eyes peered out, the adrenaline in his system rushing through his veins.  The shake boarder had come back, presumably to see the girls again.  He was screaming.  A nice, chilling scream that warmed Franklin Podena's heart.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Nevermore

Chapter: 4

Author: Evidence

Rating: PG-13

Author's Notes: Thanks for the reviews, you warm my heart.  For Maple Street and D.

Samantha was just shutting off her computer after searching through Franklin Podena's online account, when she saw his reflection on the computer screen.  She turned her chair around to face him, noticing the off expression on his face.

"Martin, what's the matter?"  She asked.

"We need to talk.  Somewhere private.  Meet me outside in five minutes."  He was almost robotic sounding.

"I can't leave.  There is a major case going on right now!"

"This isn't up for discussion."  He left at that, leaving a sentence hanging in midair, something that sounded so foreign coming out of Martin Fitzgerald's mouth.

Sam followed behind him reaching him at the elevators.  "Okay, let's talk," she said as the doors closed shut.

Jack had just been coming out of the break room when he saw them leaving on the elevator together.  A pang still resonated in his heart at the thought of Sam with someone else.  He at least liked Martin and felt he would treat her well.  But that did nothing to take away the loneliness of the nights without her.  

"Jack!"

"What's up, Danny?"  Jack asked the young man rushing towards him.

"The police just called.  Two NYU students were just murdered.  An old guy walking his dog saw a man matching Podena's description hanging around the campus."

"Damn it!"  Moments like this were like being kicked in the gut.  "He thinks he's invincible now because the jig is up.  He is going to start killing for pleasure whenever he sees fit."

"Yeah…"

"Okay, I want Podena's picture plastered on every front page, every noontime report.  I want people to be aware of what he looks like and that he is dangerous.  Set up a hotline for tips…someone may know something."

"Got it," Danny said starting to take off to complete his assignment.  He stopped and looked at his boss.  He had never seen him so out of sorts.  "Sam looked like hell this morning."

Jack turned his eyes to him.

"She looks so lost ever since…"

Jack nodded.  "Thank you but there are people out there who need us, concentrate on that."

"You need someone too Jack."  Danny left him at that moment to ponder the statement.

"Okay, what did you want to talk about?" Sam asked leaning against the clammy exterior of the Federal building.

Martin's head was bent, his eyes focused on a wad of green gum etched into the sidewalk surface.  "I saw something today.'

"What did you see?"

He lifted his head.  "You. Jack. The Interrogation room."

Samantha imaged her face had gone white.  "You saw…"

"You and Jack have a grand old time?  Yeah.  Next time you should just start kissing right at the conference table…if you want it to be more on display."  

Sam swayed a hand over her face.  Martin was a nice guy, a nice guy that was a good friend to her.  Now not only had she used him but she had hurt him as well.  "I'm sorry you saw that.  We didn't plan it, it just happened.  It won't ever happen again."

"Do you honestly believe that?  Putting you two in a room together seems to be like sticking a proton next to a neutron, you two seem like you can't help yourselves.  You'll always go back to each other."  There was anger and sadness mixing in his voice.

"You knew I cared for Jack going into this thing that we have.  You knew he cared about me.  Don't act like some innocent victim."

"Thing?  We had a thing?  I can see now we had nothing together."  He folded his arms across his stained shirt.  "Okay, I knew of course about the affair and I realized there was still a bond.  But he is married so I thought the both of you would have the common sense to end the relationship.  I really thought we could have something."

She avoided his eyes.  "I don't think that's possible, Martin.  I am sorry."

"I'm sorry I let your dog loose, I'm sorry I killed someone- what a convenient, meaningless thing to say.  You can say, "I'm sorry" over and over again but your actions prove that you are not."

She swallowed.

"I am going back to work.  Don't expect a phone call from me ever again."  He stormed off.

Samantha did feel sorry.  She wasn't in love with Martin; she didn't dream of him at night as Jack haunted her sleep time.  But she did care for him.  She loved him dearly as a friend and now she had lost that friendship.

Martin told himself he won't cry.  After his last serious relationship was over, he had sworn that he would never cry again.  Love wasn't worth it.  He had seen that Sam wasn't looking for a husband…it seemed so perfect.  They could have a little non-deep relationship.  Then he discovered the truth about her and Jack.  He thought he would stay away but by then he had already fallen for her.  He didn't love her like Jack did but he cared- too much.  The tears started to roll down his face in the elevator.  He wiped them away with his sleeve, he couldn't let anyone know.

Sobriety was taking shape in the confounded mind of Thomas Spade.  There was a fuzzy image in his brain. He tried to wrap his head around it but then it faded away.  He had seen enough of it to know that it dealt with Susan Shepard.  It was her face that was the fuzzy image.  Podena had said something about her- what was it?  He needed to remember…he needed…and as if an electric shock went through his system he suddenly could hear Podena's voice in his head.

"Guard!" He yelled to the man in the detox center with him, observing him.  "You need to bring my cousin, Samantha Spade there.  It's very important.  I have information."

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Nevermore

Chapter: 5

Author: Evidence

Rating: PG-13

Author's Notes: Thanks so much for reading this.  Sorry for the delay with the update- life interfered.  Thanks always to D and Maple Street. 

Her shoes tapped on the linoleum surface creating a rhythmic tone.  A guard nodded to her as she showed him her badge.  The large door was opened to a small room with a beaten up wooden desk and two metal chairs.  In one chair sat her cousin.

"Tommy, you asked for me?"

"Samantha, yes!"  He smiled at her brushing a bead of sweat from his forehead.  "I remembered something."

She took the seat across from him, hesitant to be there.  She didn't want to hear any more of his rantings but if something were to help stop Podena then she would have to push her feelings aside.  

"What did you remember?"

"The girl, the girl killed, Susan Shepherd.  I know where he buried her."

Sam was taken back and her body movement showed so.

"You don't believe me," he said his voice nearly a whisper and child like.

"No, I believe you but you didn't say anything earlier."

"I didn't know then."

Sam sighed.  "Tommy, you haven't seen Podena in the last few hours right?"

"Well...kinda."

Great, Sam thought, he doesn't know what he's talking about, Podena isn't here.

"I had a vision."

"A vision?"  Sam blew air out of her mouth.  A wasted trip down to detox.

Thomas leaned closer to her.  "I don't want the other ...things...here to hear me," he said in a whisper.

"Okay," she whispered back.

His lip quivered.  "Franklin told me that he buried Susan with the others at his Uncle's farm in upstate New York."

"Do you know where this farm is exactly?"

"Something that begins with an A."  He pressed at his temple trying to will the information out.

Samantha was pondering too.  "Altamont?"

"That's it!"  He shouted.  Turning back to a whisper, "His uncle's name is Harry Podena."

Sam put her hand on top of Thomas's.  "You did good Tommy.  Real good."  She smiled at him.

"Good," he responded and then he looked at her deeply.

"What?"  It was nearly unnerving.

"You're infected."

"Tommy..."

"Someone gave you a love drug- I can see it in your eyes.  You're in love and lost.  Sam, save yourself."

She grinned but felt touched and saddened at the same time.  He had hit the nail on the head for the way she was feeling.  Loving Jack was wonderful and awful at the same time for he was not hers to love.  Without him she felt stuck in some labyrinth trying desperately to get out but not knowing the way.  

A flash of a camera snapped the last image of two young college students whose lives had been shortened.  The coroner gently laid each of them in their own black bag as if there were dolls that after being taken out to play had to be put away.  A crowd of onlookers witnessed the scene, terrified expressions on their faces but their curiosity too great to ignore the events unfolding in front of them.

"Hey Jack," An older, graying man addressed him as Jack and Danny entered the area.

"Bruce, sorry to see you again under these circumstances."

"Every year I think the world is getting to be a worse place to live," Lt. Bruce O'Hara said, flipping open his small notepad.

"It's hard to find peace and understanding in it all," Jack replied.  "What do we know so far?"

"Podena appears to be the killer.  Mr. Kenneth Wright was walking his Maltese around the park when he saw a man matching Podena's description slip into the bushes.  He thought it was odd but didn't report anything."

"Of course not- better to pretend your deaf and blind," Danny spoke, shaking his head.

O'Hara continued.  "A skateboarder and Business major, Jacob Russell, found the two girls dead.  He had been chatting with them a few minutes before.  The victims are Kimberly Lawson and Nicole Sygarue.  Both nineteen, roommates and Environmental Science majors."

"How did he end their lives?"  Jack asked feeling that old familiar lump in his throat.

"The coroner thinks strangulation."  O' Hara rubbed at his brow.  "We have to find this bastard Jack."

"Yes we do."  Jack's eyes scanned the scene of chaos, fear and death in front of him.  Sometimes he hated his job.

"Hi, Adam, how are you?"  Vivian put her best smile on.

"Oh great Vivian.  How's Reggie?"  

"Excellent."  She paused waiting to ask the lab tech the favor to get him out of the room.  She had waited until his partner Miles had taken his lunch break to come in.  Miles would never leave her alone in the tech taping room but Adam might.  Miles was a stuck up, rule abiding, 40 years old that treated the agents like little dumb children.  Adam on the other hand was always warm and friendly.  "Adam, I have a favor to ask you.  My car won't start.  Can you look at it?"

Adam smiled.  "Oh sure.  You know the Corvette I'm rebuilding is almost done."

"Really?  Oh wow.  Good for you."

"Only one problem. Miles is not back from lunch yet.  I can't leave the equipment alone." He sighed swirling his seat slightly making his black bangs fall into his eyes.

"Oh true...well I could stay here.  I promise I won't touch anything."

Adam contemplated.  "Yeah, okay.  You have a Taurus right?"

"Yes, license plate FG678.  It' navy."  Vivian smiled.  She handed him her keys.

"Okay, I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Thanks Adam," Vivian called as he walked out the door.

She quickly began scanning the recent tapes laid out on the counter.  Her eyes caught "Interrogation Room" written in bold, black marker.  The time was accurate.  She took it, putting it in the waiting tape deck.  Pressing play she heard Jack and Sam as how she had never wanted to hear them.  Removing the tape and sliding it in her blazer pocket, she tried to ease her nervousness.  Vivian had just done something wrong, illegal but she did it for two people who deserved a break in life.  She had to keep reminding herself of that.

The anchor of the 12 o'clock news report was warning the metropolis of the horrible monster Franklin Podena.  They had used the words "suspected" and "alleged" in the report but he knew they had just tried and convicted him.  His time was running short.  The college girl's deaths had made the news...he need a new death for the 6 o'clock report.  He turned from the Radio Shack storefront and scanned the busy street.  People rushing out to lunch or back to work.  Tourists milling about checking out the sites.  So many people whose lives he could end in a minute.  Then he saw him pull up- the next victim.

The yellow cab pulled to a stop.  "Hey man you need a ride?"  The cabbie asked, his dred locks swaying in the wind.

"Sure," Franklin Podena replied getting in the back seat.

"Where to?"  The cabbie asked.

A smile crossed his face.  "Hell."

The cabbie laughed.  "Okay but first where can I take you?"

He thought for a minute and then inspiration struck.  "Foley Square."

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Nevermore

Chapter: 6

Author: Evidence

Rating: PG-13

Author's Notes:  Again thanks always to D and Maple Street.  

"Here you go, Foley Square."  The cabbie turned with a smile to his passenger.  

"Oh thanks, this is perfect."  He grinned and seized the moment putting the shoelace around the man's neck.  It was harder though than with the girls.  This man was strong and fighting fiercely for his life.

Podena hit his shoulder blade against the backseat window, the man pushing against him.  They struggled, neither the victor, and then Podena caught the movement out of the corner of his eye.  The cabbie was reaching for a gun hooked snugly under the dashboard.

"You asshole!" Podena screamed letting go of the shoelace to grab the man's hand.

The cabbie had the gun in his hand with Podena's clasping it from above.  He couldn't shoot, the safety was still on.  He jerked the gun back but Podena's grasp didn't loosen.  With both hands on his pistol he tried to reach the safety, Podena used his other hand to scratch at the man's face.  The safety was reached.

Samantha Spade needed some fresh air.  She had gone out for a walk to let her crazed head calm down.  It wasn't past one yet but already she had broken it off with Martin and thus broke his heart, had to speak to her wayward cousin, a serial killer was on the loose and Jack had…touched her once again.  Just when she thought she had finally moved on, something would make it so all she could see in her mind was Jack.  His smile, touch, understanding.  The memory of their morning encounter lingered on her soul and flesh.  That's when she found herself heading to the bench where they had agreed it was over.  It would never be over.

The tape in Vivian's pocket burned a hole in her moral fiber.  Her conscious had begun weighing in.  She had committed an illegal act even if it was for the best attentions.  It was something she was going to have to live with.  She pulled the tape out of her pocket and looked at, so small and ordinary looking but able to cause so much damage.

"Vivian!"

Her hand dropped the tape.  It clinked to the floor.  She reached for it but he was too quick.

"What is this?"  Martin asked, rolling it over in his hand.  His eyes caught sight of the date/time code and the words "Interrogation room".  "You stole this!"

"Martin…I…just give it back."  Vivian's voice had never shaken as it was doing right now.

"This is a nice audio version of Jack and Sam isn't it?"  Martin asked.

Vivian was surprised, "You…"

"Know what happened this morning between them?  Yup got a nice visual representation."

"Martin I am sorry for you…"

"Are they worth losing your job, Vivian?  Just because they can't keep their hands off each other?"  There was an odd shading to Martin's eyes.  "Maybe Van Doran should listen to this."

"No, Martin you can't do that! You'll ruin their careers."  Vivian's heart was rapidly beating.

"I hate to ruin yours Viv but they did wrong and they know it."

"If you turn that in, it won't be because they did wrong, it will be out of revenge.  I didn't think you were like that."

"I guess you don't know me then."  His eyes were steely, the light gone from them.

Vivian swallowed.  "Martin, please think before you do this.  This isn't you, you are a good man."

"Yeah and look where good men end up- dead last."  He turned and walked away.

Vivian looked at the picture of Reggie and herself: both of them smiling.  How would she explain to him what she had done?

Sam would have probably never noticed the cab…she had been so intent on her mission of getting to the bench.  The gunshot made her stop in her tracks.  The window of a yellow cab, stopped on the street, was in jagged pieces.  She felt her feet start running and her hand reach for her own gun strapped to her side.  Her breath intake was caught between the lump in her throat and her diaphragm.

The gunshot shattered the window spraying glass on the two people in the cab.  Podena felt blood on his lip.  The cabbie still had the gun but he couldn't turn it towards him.  He was still safe, but barely.  He removed his left hand and struck a blow to the cabby's ear.  The cabbie yelped in pain and loosened his grip.

Samantha saw the occupants of the cab clearly when she was a foot and a half away:  Podena and some poor man.  There was no time to call for backup; there was not time to think.  Sam rushed forward, gun drawn, yelling, "F.B.I. freeze!"

The words filled Podena's head.  Fuck!  It couldn't end this quick before his reign of terror even began.  He would never make the history books or put fear in the hearts of people when a copycat stole his grand scheme years later.  If he was going to pay for his crimes he wanted to go out as a celebrity, someone "known" if not revered.  

Sam's hand clasped the door handle.  She couldn't hear anything.  It was as if all the sound in the world was shut off.  The door opened and she readied her finger on the trigger.  

He had no time to spare.  Letting go of the gun he grabbed the back door handle and opened to the outside world.  He got out in nearly a fall, looking up to see the blonde woman's gun pointed at him.

The silence gone she heard herself say the words, "Franklin Podena you are under arrest for the murder of Susan Shepard."  She kept the gun pointed at him.

He raised his hands slowly.  A strange expression showed on his face.

"Get up." Sam instructed.  The cabbie was moaning slightly in the background.

Podena slowly rose.  He glared at her.  "Say please" he said with a grin.

"What?  I'm not saying anything to you.  Back away from the door."

He backed away so nothing was obstructing Sam from shooting him.  His eyes looked over her shoulder.  "Take her out."

Who was he taking to?  Then a thought occurred to Sam, what if he hadn't been working alone?  Instinct took over and she twirled around to face this new foe.  No one was there.  Podena's weight hit her full blast knocking the gun out of her hand and smashing her head on the ground.  The world went quickly black.

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Nevermore

Chapter: 7

Author: Evidence

Rating: PG-13

Author's Notes:  Big props to D and thanks to E for the kind words that swelled my head (especially seeing what a great author you are) and of course Maple Street.

Jack noticed that something was up when he got back in the office.  Vivian was extremely quiet and wearing a worried expression.  Martin was nowhere to be seen and the other workers seem to be concerned about Martin's "demeanor".  He cast his eyes about the office looking for a certain blonde but she was missing.  

"Um, Todd, have you seen Samantha?"  He asked one of the F.B.I.'s handwriting experts who happened to be passing by.

"Oh she went out a few minutes ago.  I heard her say something about a bench."  Todd said.

"Thanks."  He went back to his office, took a seat in his chair and covered his eyes.  He could see her in the interrogation room so clearly.  All he wanted was her but she couldn't be his.  He sometimes wondered what would have happened if he had met Sam before meeting Maria, how different his life would be now.  Of course there would be no Hanna or Kate and that thought made his heart hurt.  The marriage, the pain, the trying to get back together was all worth it for those two girls.  He would do anything for them.  He was willing to give up his life whether by a bullet or by staying married to their mother.  They were too precious to let down.

"Jack," Danny said sweeping in.  "Did you hear the news?"

Jack opened his eyes and removed his hands.  "What news?"

"Sam went to visit cousin Thomas and he revealed some info."

"What?"  Jack was slightly angry that Sam had gone to see Thomas Spade before running it by him but also curious to what information the man had to give.

"Thomas claims that Podena told him where he buried the bodies- his uncle, Harry Podena's farm in Altamont."

"Altamont..."  Jack said slowly a memory flooding back.

"You know where Altamont is?"  Danny questioned.

"Yeah...I've been there once," He purposely left out the words: with Sam.

"Do you want me to head up there?  Jack?"  Danny looked at his boss who was lost in thought.

"Um, yeah do that.  Take Martin if you can find him."

"Great, on our way."  Danny walked out, his shadow exiting last.

"Altamont," Jack said out loud.  He saw glimpses of a trip so long ago.  Samantha had wanted to go apple picking, the thought still made him laugh.  They stayed at a little inn like a real couple, their names on the register.  They had spent a wonderful fall weekend together enjoying each other and the surrounding area.  He had been prepared to ask her to move into the small hotel room he was currently occupying at the time. 

Then the phone call came.  Maria.  Hanna was sick with meningitis.  He left Sam at the inn and headed home.  He went back to Maria.  Samantha began dating a doctor.  It was over or so they kidded themselves until he made the final decision after the OPR investigation.  Now they were at this weird state of finally realizing their feelings for each other but unable to do anything about it.

He sighed heavily.  Then made a decision.  He needed to talk to Sam.  Waving to an anxious looking Vivian, Jack started out to the place where he finally broke it off- the bench.

"Agent Fitzgerald, can I help you?"  Trisha, the secretary who wore flower pins each day, said.

"I need a minute with Director Van Doran," Martin said looking at the black iris pinned to the woman's gray blazer.

"She's at a meeting uptown...can I take a message?"

He removed the cassette from his pocket.  "Just give this to her.  Tell her that Vivian Johnson didn't think she would like listening to it but I thought she might find it...interesting."

"Okay, will do!"  She smiled warmly at Martin.

He walked away turning around to see Trisha writing a note and placing the tape and note on Van Doran's desk.  He felt like going back and saying he had made a mistake...he was just about to when a flash of Jack and Sam went through his head.  Stifling a tear he turned on his heal and walked away.

Jack was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he didn't notice the figure on the bench until he was on top of it.  Blonde hair, long body...then realization struck.

"Sam!" he yelled feeling for a pulse.  A nice sound pulse was answering him.  Blood was trickling down from her head.  "Sam!" he yelled again.

The eyes fluttered.

"You're going to be okay," he said taking out his cell to call for an ambulance.   "This is Jack Malone I need an ambulance at Foley Square, an agent is down."  His eyes moved from Sam's body to a cab sitting quietly at the curb.  The windshield was gone.  There seemed to be no driver.

"Jack," he heard her moan.

"I'm here, shhh," he instructed, putting his hand to her shoulder.

"Podena," she whispered, "He was here."

"What?  God...you're okay though."

"What about the cabbie?"  she asked opening her eyes slowly.

Jack turned to look at the cab, drawing his gun.  "I'll be right back."  He moved swiftly to the yellow vehicle.  When he approached he could see an African American male slumped over into the passenger seat.  He opened the door and felt for a pulse.  None.  Turning the man over he saw blood shading his tan t-shirt.  A gun shot.  Jack knew instantly where Podena had gotten the gun- Sam.  He sighed deeply and headed back over to the bench thankful that Sam was alive and reasonably well and worried that Podena was still on the loose.

"I'm telling you, you need to throw all your money away and start again.  It's the only way you'll stop drowning."

The guard shifted uncomfortably in his seat.  "I can't do that."

"Yes you can," Thomas Spade exclaimed, "Money will eat through you and soon you'll be nothing but H2O and bones."

The guard shook his head.  He had been gambling lately to cover some loans he had taken to build his dream house and now he was in major trouble.  Spade was off his rocker but something that he said making sense to him.  "Do you think if I sell my car, I might be able to pay off some of my debts?"

"Sure, cars are evil you know.  They want to run your life.  Especially BMWs."  He whispered the last part.

The guard nodded.

He had shown the badge so quickly; the guard couldn't make out the picture.  "Agent Ross," he lied, "I've been brought in to question Thomas Spade."

He had been let in so easily- what lax security.  He wasn't even dressed for the role.  His face had been plastered on various TV screens but no one at the detox center could place him.  He would have killed the pretty blonde if he hadn't found her badge and saw her last name. Thomas Spade was going to help him, a family member in the FBI would be an asset.  On top of that he would be his bargaining chip for the eventual capture.  Then Franklin Podena would always be remembered for he was about to go out with a bang.

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Nevermore

Chapter: 8

Author: Evidence

Rating: PG-13

Author's Notes:  Big thanks to D and Maple Street.

"Hey, man, where have you been, I've been looking all over for you," Danny half grinned.

"Busy," Martin said.

"Oh, now we have stopped talking using whole sentences.  You're forgetting the subject of the sentence, dude."  Danny gave him a full-blown smile.

"I'm not in the mood for your lame humor right now," Martin shifted a stack of papers on his desk to the other side.

Growing more serious Danny said, "What's up?"

"Just...nothing."

"Hey, I'm here to talk with you when you're ready."

"Thanks," Martin replied.

"Right now you need to decide shotgun or driver."

"What?"

"Jack wants us heading upstate to find out if Podena's uncle's farm carries some buried secrets," Danny shrugged at Martin's sigh.

"Great, this will be the topping on the cake today."

"Hey, I'll make a deal with you, you can choose the music for the trip if you stop whining."

"Deal.  I've heard enough of the Latin Polka to last a lifetime."  Martin finally let a small smile appear on his face.

"Trisha, any messages?"  Van Doran asked as she stood in front of her secretary's desk. 

"Yes, three from Senator Leewood, a voice mail from your husband concerned about a dinner tonight and whether or not you can attend," and as the memory just entered her mind, "oh, and Agent Fitzgerald left a tape for you.  He said Agent Johnson didn't want you to hear it but he thought you would find it interesting."

Van Doran frowned, something was a miss.  "Thanks, Trisha."  She walked into her office, hanging up her coat and her purse.  The tape sat on the center of the desk.  She picked it up looking at the time/date and room.  Swiftly moving to the secretary's desk she instructed Trisha, "Have Johnson and Fitzgerald in my office immediately."

"Yeeesss," Trisha said meekly wondering if she had done something to make Van Doran angry.

Van Doran slammed the door behind her and threw the tape back on her desk.

"I really don't need an ambulance," Samantha repeated.

"Let the doctors check you out.  Please do it for me."  Jack looked at her as only he could, breaking down that fake exterior she put out at times to protect herself.

"Fine, if that's an order…"

"It's an order."  His hand lingered on her face for a moment before he pulled away and she was pushed into the ambulance longing for more of his touch.

Jack watched the flashing lights fade.  He turned to look at the bench.  A forensic crew was wiping it clean for evidence.  A pang hit his heart; any proof of Sam and him sitting there together was being erased.  Every physical trace of proof could be erased but the memory of what they shared would forever linger in his mind.  Haunting him how life could have been.

Thomas heard the door opening before he turned to look and see who was entering.  A chill went down his spine when he saw Franklin Podena.

"Agent Marks for Mr. Spade," Podena said flashing the badge.

"Do you need him?"  The guard asked.

"Yes, we have something he needs to see."  Podena smiled at Thomas.

"No, he's not a agent!"  Thomas yelled, his eyes wide with fear.  "He's a killer!"

The guard sighed.  "I know Thomas, I work for aliens."

"No, really he is!  Call my cousin!"

"Thomas, Thomas," Podena said smiling, "This won't hurt."  With that he swung his fist to Thomas's head knocking him off his chair.

"Hey!" The guard yelled.

Podena grabbed both guns he had acquired and pointed them at the guard.  "Willing to die for him?"

The guard put his hands up in a surrender signal.

"Get up, Thomas," Podena instructed.

Holding his head, Thomas stood.  

Podena moved close to his ear.  "If you try to get away I'll go after Samantha Spade- got it?"

Thomas nodded.

They moved quickly down the beige hallway.  The guard entered yelling to the guard up front.  "Hey, that guy is not an agent!"

Podena retrieved the pistols from his pockets turning, firing and hitting the guard behind him and then ending the guard in front's life.  "Run," he instructed Thomas.

Thomas ran out to the street, Podena at his heels. A yellow cab pulled to a stop.

"Do you guys need a …" the man saw the guns, his facial expression changing.

"Yes, we do.  And unless you want your head in your lap you'll drive us anywhere we want to go."  Podena smirked.

"Suuuure…" The man said his face growing pale.

"Get in," Podena ordered Thomas.

Thomas swallowed hard as Podena gave the driver instructions and they speeded off.  "You're bringing me to your home planet aren't you?  The one no one ever comes back from."

Podena laughed.  "Yes, Thomas I am but first you are going to help me.  Who is Samantha Spade?"

Thomas bit at his fingers.  "My cousin."

"Excellent.  The blonde American beauty who meets her untimely death.  All because she was saving her blessed cousin."  Podena grinned maniacally.  He would never be forgotten.  His memory would linger in the hearts of every federal agent when he took the life of one of their own.  "Thomas, you are so lucky.  You are going to learn how to make a bomb."

Thomas Spade looked at the monster next to them wishing his arms could grow long and strangle him.  "Samantha will make you pay."

"Not when you two are going to die together," Podena smiled once more as the vision of his plan took a final shape.

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Nevermore

Chapter: 9

Author: Evidence

Rating: PG-13

Author's Notes:  Thanks to D and Maple Street and those encouraging review especially from Eolivet.  

Vivian knew that trouble was brewing.  Her stomach was flipping, her throat felt dry.  Her legs shaked slightly as she walked down the hallway to Director Paula Van Doran's office.  She had always respected Van Doran and considered her a friend as well as boss but now she worried what she was going to say.  Vivian knew Van Doran had called both her and Martin into the office because of the tape.  Vivian was angry with Martin for not only fucking up Jack and Sam's careers but her own as well.  The usually thoughtful young man had hurt others on his road to revenge for a woman who he should have realized he never had.  His naivety had caused the FBI office to be in these personal shambles.

"Hi, Trisha," Vivian said trying to smile.

Trisha was more subdued than usual.  "Hi, just go in."

Vivian entered trying some yoga deep breathing to calm her nerves.  "You called for me."

Van Doran looked up from her desk.  "Where's Fitzgerald?" she nearly barked.

"Martin went with Agent Taylor to Podena's uncle's farm in upstate New York."

"I guess I'll have to deal with him later.  But you can tell me," she fingered the tape, "what's so special about this tape?"

Vivian swallowed unable to find her voice.  She had worked so hard, been so loyal, gave so much of herself to the job and now she was about to lose it all.  

"What's on the tape Agent Johnson?  I can only imagine.  Something that you would be willing to steal.  Something that Fitzgerald was willing to lose your friendship for.  What is the great secret on this tape?"  Van Doran's voice rose.

"I'm afraid you'll have to listen for yourself...I won't tell you."  Vivian's heart pounded.

"Loyal to your friends huh?  Are you protecting Jack?"

Vivian gave no response.

"Fine, I guess I'll just have to listen to it myself."  Van Doran reached back grabbing a black CD/tape player from the area behind her desk.  She inserted the tape and pressed play.  Thomas Spade's voice loomed through out the room.

"Um, excuse me." Trisha broke in threw the intercom.

"Trisha, can this wait, I'm busy right now." Van Doran paused the tape.

"I'm afraid it can't.  I just took a phone call from the detox center.  Franklin Podena killed two guards while impersonating a FBI agent.  He took Thomas Spade with him."

"Oh, God,"  Vivian said turning to leave.

"Where are you going?"  Van Doran demanded.

"I have a job to do," Vivian said hoping that she did.

After Johnson's departure Van Doran pressed play on the tape deck side.  The interrogation filled the office.  She couldn't help but think that something pretty damaging must be on the tape for Vivian Johnson to steal and refuse to cooperate.  She thought about Martin and the rumors of his dating Samantha Spade.  Van Doran of course knew of Sam's involvement with Jack.  The interrogation was ending.  Vivian had been willing to risk her career for Jack.  For Jack and Sam.  Van Doran pressed the stopped button and removed the tape.  She figured what was on there.  She liked Jack, she actually liked all the people involved.  Holding the tape up, she reached in and pulled out the black ribbon.  No one would be able to listen to it.

"I'll keep your secret too, Jack," she said going back to the business of the day.

"Thanks for the ride," Franklin Podena leered at the cab driver.

"please, don't kill me,"  the driver said meekly.

"Oh don't worry, I'm not." Podena said.  He put the gun to the back of the man's head and pulled the trigger.

Thomas screamed.  Blood and brain matter was on his face, arms, it covered his body.

"I guess he won't get his tip," Podena said laughing.  "Get out."  

Thomas did, slipping on blood.  Podena had made the cad driver bring them to a warehouse; gray, abandoned looking with broken windows and live-in pigeons.  The coldness of the floor went through Thomas's sneakers chilling his feet.

"Where are we?"  Thomas asked.

"Alien headquarters," Podena laughed again.

"Someone always knows the sins you commit and then later they make you pay Franklin."  Thomas swallowed hard as he spoke.

"Oh I'll pay but you and Samantha Spade are going with me to hell."

"Not Samantha her heart is pure."

"No one's heart is pure."

"Sam's is.  The infection cleansed her."

"What is she sick or is that some of your strange shit you're always sprouting?"

"A little of both." Thomas said with a shrug.

Podena opened a faucet.  Tan water flowed out.  "Here Thomas clean yourself up."

"Thank you."  Thomas said, scrubbing with a bar of soap his face.  Out of the corner of his eye he saw a bottle- clear and beautiful.

Podena picked it up.  "I almost forget I left this here.  Want some Vodka, Thomas?"

Thomas swallowed hard.  He had to resist, the alien colonies were inside of it.  "Noooo, thanks."

"You sure?"  Podena opened it, the smell entering his nostrils.  "One swig won't hurt."  Podena gulped down a mouthful and extended the bottle out to Thomas.

"It's evil, I can't."  He had tears in his eyes.

"It's not evil, you drink this all day.  Just yesterday, I brought you a bottle."  Podena eyed him like a snake looking at his prey.

"it's different now.  The alien center I was at did a mind transfer on me.  I can't touch that poison anymore."

"Thomas…" Podena's angry was growing.

"I can't. I'll die if I do.  It's like a bomb in my chest."  Thomas nodded his sweating head.

"Fine then," Podena said putting down the bottle and slamming the end of the gun into Thomas's head. He fell quickly to the ground lights dancing around in his mind.  Podena grabbed the bottle, opened Thomas's mouth and began emptying the contents into him. Thomas fought trying to push Podena away, trying not to swallow the poison, trying not to drown.  Eventually he gave him and swallowed the rest Podena poured in.

"Here you go.  Good boy."  Podena put the empty bottle on the table.  "This will be the home of our little bomb.  What a great show it will be.  I can see the front-page now- "FBI agent killed in explosion".  Maybe someone will morn for you, Thomas."  Podena looked down.  Thomas Spade was passed out on the floor, a familiar situation for the young man.  "When you wake up the real fun will begin."

He dialed the number after leaving the detox center.  He had wanted to be beside her even though he knew she wasn't hurt badly but he also knew he had a job to do.  He had toyed with the idea of checking in at the hospital face to face but the phone was more impersonal and that was probably best given the situation.  He asked for her doctor and was revealed to hear that she had only needed three stitches.  The doctor's next question served to shake him up.

"She can leave the hospital now.  Are you coming to pick her up?"

Jack paused thinking of being alone in the car with Sam.  Her lips still burning his own from the morning.  The feel of her close to him again. No he couldn't risk it, he had too much to lose.  "Um, Vivian Johnson will pick her up in a few minutes."  He turned and looked at Vivian who was interviewing a guard who had lived for he had been lucky enough to avoid Podena.  It was better this way, better for Vivian to pick her up.

Samantha looked in the mirror at the black stitches on her head.  The scar would be small at least.  She was upset that Podena got away and worried about Thomas in the detox center.  But one happy thought filled her mind- Jack would pick her up from here.  After her experience she wondered if the time was right to tell him her feelings.  Maybe there was some chance they could be together.  Sam smiled at her reflection, Jack could make even dismal days wonderful.

Podena left Thomas unconscious on the floor. He headed out to gather some supplies for his bomb making activity.  From on the floor Thomas Spade slowly opened one eye.

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Nevermore

Chapter: 10

Author: Evidence

Rating: PG-13

Author's Notes:  Thanks to D and Maple Street.  

She had watched so many people walking near the waiting room.  People on crutches, in wheelchairs or dragging oxygen along with them.  Every patient was being visited, it seemed, be someone they loved; whether it be their brother, daughter, or husband.  Sam envied them.  She was distant from all the remaining members of her clan.  She spoke once and a while with her mother and had dismissed herself from her father's life long ago.  Thomas, the one family member close to her proximity, she had ignored until today.  Sometimes Samantha felt all alone.  Martin had served to fill that void but now even he was gone.  

"Hey," she had Vivian's voice behind her.

She turned and felt her face fall.  Vivian was there to pick her up and Jack was nowhere in sight.

Vivian read her facial expression.  "Something important came up."

"There are always more important things than me," Sam said scowling.

"You know that's not true...he," Vivian searched for the right words, "doesn't know how to act.  He's just stuck between a rock and a hard place."

Sam sighed and slowly stood up carefully not to move suddenly her still tender head.  "It doesn't matter.  Our arraignment was just temporary anyways."  She shrugged like she didn't care but she had to fight to keep the tears inside.

Vivian walked with her out to the car.  "My day hasn't been too great either but I'll tell you about it another time."

"Tell me now.  And what was the "something important" that came up?"  Sam asked as she adjusted the seatbelt in the car.

"Um, let's just say I may not work with you anymore."

"What?"

"I did something illegal that Van Doran might fire me for."  Vivian started the engine.

"Oh my God, Viv!  I'm so sorry."  Shock was written on Samantha's face.

"Don't worry about that.  You have something more important to be concerned about."  She paused as she let a man cross the street.  "That "something important" was Podena.  He took Thomas from the detox center."

"Oh, no," Sam felt the tears coming down.

"Jack is searching for them right now, okay," Vivian glanced over at the other woman as she rounded a corner.

Wiping her eyes with her cuff, Sam spoke, "Don't drive me home.  Bring me back to the office."

"Sam, you were injured, you can't..."

"He's my family," Sam said pushing a strand of hair out of her eyes, "I have to help him."

Vivian sighed.  "Okay."  

They rode in silence to the office.

The light from the candle shone on his wedding ring as to remind him of his commitment to Maria.  He looked up from it as he heard his name being called.

"Jack, what's the matter?"

"Hello Father," he said turning around to face Father Walker.  "I need your assistance again."

"Spiritually or on a case?"

"Case," he said.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes...why?"  Was the encounter with Samantha displayed on his soul for all to see?

"Your face- it's all cut up."

"Oh that was from a suspect's cat.  Father, that suspect we believe to be a serial killer.  We have also discovered proof that he attended church here- we found his donation envelopes.  Do you know Franklin Podena?"

Father Walker's face dropped.  "Dear God, yes.  That man is quite unstable.  I imagined he could be a killer by his actions."

"What actions, Father?"  Jack said, his curiosity peaked.

Father Walker sat down at the first pew. Jack taking a seat next to them.  "Easter vigil this year, Franklin stands on and yells at the top of his lungs, "Pilate must die for his error!"  Now most people are sleeping through the liturgy not proclaiming death threats that go against their religion.  I thought that was odd.  And then just a few weeks ago he came up to me after mass and asked me if I have ever felt the power of death."

"The power of death?"  Jack interrupted.

"He was referring to the last rights I give a dying parishioner.  It was almost if he believed that I had the power to make them live or go on to Heaven.  Which of course I don't.  I can only ask for their sins to be forgiven."

"If I get shot remember to ask that for me," Jack said with a small smile.

"Of course Jack but your sins are not as great as Franklin's.  No amounting of my asking would expunge those from his soul if he is a serial killer." 

"Do you know any place he might frequent?  He has Samantha's cousin Thomas with him.  We are afraid Thomas will be his next victim."

"I'll say a prayer for Thomas...is the last name Spade?"  Jack nodded.  "Okay," Father Walker continued, "how is Samantha coping?"

"Um, I don't know.  I have been tiring to keep my distance." Jack shrugged.

"She needs you now."

"Father that wouldn't be a good idea..."

"You care for her, you love her, she needs your friendship right now.  Be a friend Jack and nothing more."  Father Walker said.

"That's easier said than done, Father.  Thank you for your time."  Jack stood up.

"Oh, Jack.  Franklin seems to me to have a God complex.  He wants to be famous, important, hold power in his hands.  He's like a superhero wannabe that does evil instead.  Every superhero has a secret liar.  You must find his."

Jack thought.  "Somewhere he could hide with Thomas and plan his next move."

"Yes his own Bat cave."

"Thank you Father."  Jack smiled.

"You have figured out something?"

"What does New York City have a lot of?"

"Well...warehouses, run down buildings...oh Jack I see."

"It may take some time but I think we have an idea where to look.  Thank you."  

"I'm always here for you...and for Samantha."  Father Walker stood up to walk Jack out.

"She's not Catholic."

"She doesn't need to be.  If she ever wants to talk, I'll listen."  Father Walker smiled.  "And I'll try to be a hopeless romantic instead of a priest."

"Meaning?"  Jack asked.

"Meaning I won't tell her that her love for you is wrong.  I'll just tell her to follow her heart."

"Father that might get you in trouble," Jack looked up at the rafters.

"Ah, yes but sometimes true love must win out even if started in...something untrue.  Good luck, Jack.."

"Father are you giving me permission..."

"No, I'm not giving you anything.  I'm just telling you that sometimes something that isn't right is the right thing.  Life is not perfect nor sin free.  We just must choose which sins we are willing to commit and which we think we will be forgiven for."  Father Walker left Jack at the front door and walked back to the candles lit in front of the Scared Heart.

Thomas slowly tried lifting himself from the ground but he fell in a crashing heap.  He had to make it back to the human colony before he was destroyed along with humanity.  He pushed himself up again and this time sat up.  Just a few feet from freedom.  Just a few feet…

To be continued…


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Nevermore

Chapter: 11

Author: Evidence

Rating: PG-13

Author's Notes: Thanks again to D for the cheerleading, the Maple Street writers who inspire me to be better, and the reviews that make me plug along.  

New York City was bristling with activity.  Tourists were sightseeing and buying souvenirs from the shops lining Time Square.  News reporters were gathering the latest media sighting of the superstar movie actor who appears to have found a new love.  Citizens ventured out to the newest restaurant for a meal.  

Franklin looked at a clock hung brightly outside a brick building.  Half past four.  Darkness was starting to come, his favorite time of day approaching.  People were always frightened of the dark from babies who need a night light to adults who worried about evil lurking in the shadows.  The night was the perfect time of day to Franklin Podena.  He could play on people's fears and toy with their emotions.  He could see them but they didn't know he was there.  He had the power to choose who died and who lived.

He walked into a back alley holding the gun in his jeans pocket.  He walked over to a brown shabby door and knocked twice.

"Yeah?" a male voice called out.

"It's Podena, open up."

The door opened with a creak revealing an older African American whose skin had sagged creating a hound dog look about him.

"I heard you've been having fun," the man said opening the door wide.

Podena walked in.  "Yes, I have been having lots of fun.  I need the materials we discussed a few weeks ago."

"For the bomb?"

"Yes."

"Oh Frankie, are you sure?"

Podena's eyes flashed and he removed the gun in one swift motion lifting it to the man's chest.  "Don't ever call me that."

"Hey, hey, I'm sorry. I forgot!"  The man said holding his hands up in a surrender mode and beginning to sweat.

"He use to call me that."  He put the gun back in his pocket.  

"Your Papa was just a man, he tried..."

"He didn't try hard enough!" Podena yelled.

The man swallowed.  "I'll get the supplies for you."

"Good," he said fighting the urge to kill until he left the room.  He couldn't kill George.  George had been his father's best friend.  He had tried to save Franklin from him.  He had tried but he had failed.  George had failed.  George had failed him; the thought went through his head.  He told him about the beatings, George promised to help him get away from his dad and for his dad to get help.  He had promised but he never got Franklin away until his father's death in a traffic accident.  George had lied to him.

The hot angry feeling that refused to subside in his soul began coming to a boil again.  Podena fingered the gun in his pocket.

"Here you go," George smiled handing him the supplies.

"Thanks," Podena said, taking them and putting them on a table beside where he stood.  He looked at George, he thought of the promise, "You failed me."

"What?"  George asked not understanding.

The anger took over, the gun's safety was clicked off and a bullet met the skull of the old man.

Podena picked up the supplies, grabbed a supermarket bag from under the kitchen counter and threw in the dangerous materials that would fulfill his destiny.  His eyes teared slightly as he saw George's blood making a pond in the kitchen.  A shiver went up his spine and for a moment he knew what remorse was.  Shrugging off the chill he left the building and entered into the night.

"We'll be there in another hour or so," Danny said maneuvering the car around a slow moving hatchback.

"Great," Martin responded concentrating more on the stain still on his shirt than the countryside in front of them.

"Let's talk about it."

"Let's talk about what?"

"Whatever has put you in this funk," Danny said eyeing him slightly, his concern growing for his friend.

Martin sighed.  He wanted to talk to Danny about all that had gone on.  Even though they had come from different worlds he felt a bond with the other agent.  He just wasn't sure what to say and what to leave out.  Since dumping the incriminating tape at Van Doran's office he had been plagued with regrets.  Jack had been good to him and he really idolized the man to a degree.  Martin wanted to be the kind of agent Jack was: caring, well at what he does, willing to bend the rules for the sake of a child.  He knew that there was an unspoken barrier between Jack and himself.  A barrier Martin had created by being interested in Samantha and then dating her.  Martin had been willing to lose some of his working relationship with Jack in exchange for quality time with Samantha; and now he wondered if that had been a major mistake.  All he had going for him was his job which Van Doran might take away do to his backstabbing.

"Martin, you okay, man?"  Danny asked.

"No, no I'm not.  I did something that may effect the whole team."  

"What?"

Martin swallowed.  "I betrayed my friends."

"What are you doing here?"  Jack asked when he saw Sam walk in with Vivian.

"I'm fine."

"You are not!" he scoffed.

Vivian eased herself out of the discussion and went to her desk.

"I really am Jack although you wouldn't know that," anger was written in her voice.

"You've lost me."

"Never mind" she said eyeing what he was looking at.  "What's this?"

"Maps of the city's abandoned warehouses and buildings."

Sam's head shot up.  "Podena could hold Tommy there."

"Right," Jack said trying not to look into her eyes.

"Good thinking."

"Oh it wasn't my idea Fa...a friend helped."

"I'm glad you have someone to talk to," she said in a whisper.

There was an awkward silence between them.

"Um, see the blue circles? These have already been checked out by the police."

Sam leaned closer to get a better look her arm brushing his.  Their eyes met.

"They have covered a lot of ground..." she said

"Yeah..." his fingers touched hers.

"Did they find anything?" she asked her eyes still locked in his.

"Not yet." his fingers traced her wrist.

"I hope they find Tommy soon."

"Me too."  

His ring clicked against the table and their eyes fell away from each other.

"I'll, um, call the police and see what warehouses haven't been checked out yet," she said moving away from him and feeling the heat rise to her cheeks.

"That's a good idea," he responded and then as she turned away added, "Are you sure your okay?  I don't want anything happening to you."

Sam smiled slightly.  "I really am fine.  A hit on the head doesn't compare to a bullet in a leg.  But thank you for the concern."

"I'll never stop caring," he said so softly she almost didn't hear him.

The sweat on his hand made the doorknob slip under his touch.  He tried again, his brain still swaying from the alcohol.  The door opened and outside was as dark as the non-lighted warehouse.  Thomas Spade's eyes burned as if the sun was pelting its rays on him.  He stumbled out onto the street gaining stares from the people passing.

"Help me," he asked an older gentleman who passed by him quickly.  "Does someone have a phone?" he called out to the people.  No one answered. Alien pods, he assumed.  They must be, that's why they are ignoring me, he thought.

Thomas walked on hoping for a police officer to magically appear.  He saw a bakery up ahead.  Bakers, fill us with love, he thought.  He prodded forth reaching the small bakery.  The smell of fresh rolls invaded his nostrils.  McClaine's Bakery, the sigh read adoring the shop.  He opened the door, a bell ringing.

"I'll be right with you," a friendly female voice called from the back.

"Okay," he said hoarsely.

The room began to spin; he grabbed hold of the counter but still fell to a heap on the ground.

"Oh my God! Sir, are you alright?" A young black haired woman, with powder on her face was standing over him.  "Sir?"

"Get me Sam Spade," he managed to say before falling unconscious.

To be continued...


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Nevermore

Chapter: 12

Author: Evidence

Rating: PG-13

Author's Notes:  We are nearing the end.  Thanks to D, thank you for the kind reviews and Maple Street.

"Mom, please listen to me.  This man needs our help!"

"Help? He reeks of alcohol.  We need to call the police."

"Mom, please.  I don't think he's a threat."

Thomas could hear the voices clearly but he could not open his eyes nor mouth to speak.

"I have to go pick your grandfather up at the airport.  I'm not leaving you alone with his stranger!"

"I can take care of myself.  If there is a problem I'll ask Mr. Spencer to come over okay?"

"I hope you know what you are doing.  That man is trouble, I can tell."

"Don't worry mom really."

Her mother left a few minutes later and Shauna McClaine searched her bookshelves for a particular novel she had tucked away.  Her mother and her had lived since her father died in the upstairs apartment above their store.  She ran the bakery now and was making it a profitable business.  She wanted to expand the business but wasn't sure she had enough capital to do so.  The stranger interested her.  There was something about him that made her want to search for her copy of the Maltese Falcon.  He must be a Sam Spade fan, she thought.

Shauna walked over to him and brushed his messy brown hair with her hand.  His eyes opened.

"Hey," she said smiling, her black hair falling forward and touching his cheek.  "Are you feeling better?"

Thomas's mouth went dry.  He couldn't formulate words to speak to someone who just made his heart skip a beat.

"Look I found the Maltese Falcon if you wanted me to read you some."

He merely nodded his head and fixed on her dark eyes.  Her hardly heard the words as she read them and slowly he fell into a peaceful sleep.

Her saw her before she saw him.  He smiled and she turned away.  Perfect, just perfect he thought.  The gun was still in his pocket.  He walked swiftly down the street following her, her black boots clicking on the sidewalk.  He weaved in and out of people: shoppers, old ladies, businessmen going home.  There was a small residential park a few feet away; he just had to get her there.  He quickened his pace and was an arm length from her when she turned.

"Who are you?"  She asked a slight tremble in her voice.

"The executioner," he replied grabbing her and putting his lips to hers to subdue any screaming.

She pushed at him but he was stronger than she was.  Podena swiftly brought her into the park; to the public outside it looked like two lovers who had a fight and then made up.  He picked her up and bit down on her lip to keep her head from moving away.  He could feel her heart pounding against his chest and her sweat was trickling down to his mouth.  He found a good hiding place behind a bush and reached for the gun.

A shot would be heard, he reasoned, so he hit the gun to the back of her head.  He let her go.  She fell from his grasp like some doll.  Podena knelt over her and applying pressure to her neck squeezed until he heard bone crack.  He laughed gleefully, grabbed her cell phone strapped to her pocket book and headed back to the warehouse, a new skip in his step.

The Podena farm was largely barren.  One barn sat on the property with a few cows in it.  There were no plowed fields and the apple trees had dried up.

"Mr. Harry Podena?"  Danny asked, exiting the car and noticing a gray haired man in a red plaid shirt and tan work slacks.

"Yes..."

"I'm Special Agent Taylor and this is Special Agent Fitzgerald.  We have a few questions to ask you."

Danny had no sooner got done than Podena took off running to the barn.

"Fuck!  Now we have to chase him."  Danny shook his head with a laugh.

"Does he really think he can get away?"  Martin asked, beginning to run.

"Mr. Podena!" Danny yelled as he was nearly caught up to the man.

Podena kept up his run heading straight into the barn.

"Gosh I hope I can run as quick as he does when I'm his age," Martin said.

"Maybe he's a former track star or something," Danny shrugged taking out his gun.  "Mr. Podena, we are coming in."

Gunshots answered him.

"You'll never take me alive," Harry Podena yelled.

"Great, nuttiness must be a genetic thing," Danny whispered to Martin.

"I'll go around back and see if there is another way in," Martin responded.

"Great," Danny said turning his attention to Podena.  "Mr. Podena, we just have a few questions, put the gun away."

"Not until you're both dead!"

"Mr. Podena you just threatened a federal officer that means you will serve at least three years in prison."

A shot zoomed by Danny's head.  "Take that!"

"Mr. Podena, please I don't want to have to kill you; our department has already had enough OPR investigations."

"Freeze!"  Danny heard Martin's voice and swung around the barn entrance.  Martin had his gun pointed at Podena's back.

"Put it down Mr. Podena, we've got you covered," Danny said, inching closer.

Podena, swearing under his breath, dropped the gun.  Martin handcuffed the man.

"There you go.  Now this could have been easy but you had to make it hard.  First question: are you Franklin Podena's uncle?"  Danny asked.

The man said nothing.

"I'll take that as a yes.  Second question: were are the bodies buried?"

Podena's head spun to look at Danny, going white in the process.

"Ah, you didn't realize we knew, huh?  Well we are going to dig up this whole farm and undercover every last one."  Danny paused growing serious, "Then the families of your nephew's victims will have a chance to lay their dead to rest."

Podena shrugged.  "I'm not worried."

"You should be," Martin interjected.

"I'll call the local authorities," Danny said taking out his phone, "Hey, what's that smell?"

"Don't ask," was Martin's only response.

"Samantha, there is a phone call for you," Dave Ruggins, a tech, called on the intercom feature of her phone..

"Oh, not on my own line?"  Samantha asked.

"Nope, on the main circuit line.  Do you want to take it?"

"Sure," Sam said nodding her head.

"It's patched over to you...line 21," Dave said.

"Hello, Special Agent Spade here."

"Hello,"  the male voice on the other end said.

"Who is this?"

"Franklin Podena."

Sam turned in her chair and looked over at Jack, his eyes looked up from a document he was working on and glazed at her.  She didn't need to speak any words, he knew who was on the other end.  Quickly he grabbed Dave and informed him of the situation.

"Franklin, I think you have a relative of mine."

He laughed.  "Oh yes, poor, drunk Thomas.  He's dying to see you."

Sam bit at her lip.  "I'm sure he is.  Where are you two, I'll come down and see you."

"I thought you would never ask."

Sam felt a warm hand on her shoulder- Jack's.  "I need the address."

"You'll have it in a few hours.  I'll send it to you."

"How?" she asked.

"By carrier pigeon," he laughed.  "No, I'll leave it on a victim."

"No, no, no." Sam said quickly and Jack's grip tightened.  "Why don't you just tell me now."

"I like my way better.  Until later Samantha. Bye."  He hung up.

"Franklin?  Franklin!  Damn it I lost him," she turned to see Jack still touching her with a smile on his face.

"You did great."

"Not really he's going to kill someone else so that we will know where I can find him."  

Jack sighed.  "He's a monster, we don't have any control over him.  We just have to do the best job we can do."

"Was that my best?"

"Yeah, I think it was."  He smiled again and she felt so warm inside.  It was torture to be so close to him yet so far away.

Dave came out then interrupting them.  Jack removed his hand.  "I got a trace on it- a cell phone belonging to a Melanie Peters.  He was about 20 feet from here when he made it."

"Damn it!" Samantha said, feeling tears roll.  "He's already killed again."

Jack wanted nothing more to hug her but not in Dave's presence- not now.  "We'll catch him Sam, have faith."

"Faith is not easy to have when everything is telling you a happy ending is not in sight." She looked at him and he drew in his breath.  He wasn't sure if she was talking about Podena or their relationship.

"We should get back to work," was all he could muster to say.

Podena entered the warehouse gleefully.  "Oh Thomas, I'm home.  Everything is set!"  It was then that he noticed that Thomas was missing from the scene.  "Fucking asshole," he screamed, kicking the wall with his foot.  He drew out his gun; Thomas wouldn't have been able to get far in his condition he thought.  Podena started out heading down the street.  In the short distance the McClaine's Bakery sign glowed.

To be continued...  
  



	13. Chapter 13

Title: Nevermore

Chapter: 13 Author: Evidence 

Rating: PG-13

Author's Notes: Thanks to D and Maple Street!

The bell on top of the McClaine's Bakery jiggled as Podena slowly opened the door.

"Damn," Shauna McClaine whispered.  "I'll be right back," she said to Thomas Spade as he lay sleeping on her couch.

She quickly ran down the stairs to the bottom floor where the bakery was located, yelling, "I'm coming!"

Podena looked at the muffins lined up in their trays, in perfect unison.  The blueberries all together, the cherries grouped …everything so perfect.  He had the gun already out so just removing the safety he shot at the glass case housing the muffins.  Bits of muffin and glass shattered all over.

Shauna stopped in her tracks and began running back up the stairs.  Thomas was wide-awake now.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Gunshots," she cried, "There is some crazy man down there."

"Podena," Thomas said slowly.  He had awakened with a clearer mind.  Jumping up and staggering slightly, he grabbed Shauna's hand.  "Is there a back entrance?"

"Yes, a door over there," she pointed.

"Let's go," he said pulling her along.

Podena walked through the bakery and shot at the huge metal oven but his gun was out of bullets.  Dumping the gun in a bin of floor, he preceded up the stairs to the apartment.  There was some he could kill he could almost taste the fear as a shark hungers to smell blood.

With a near fall, Shauna and Thomas made it outside and into the night.  "Is that your car?"  Thomas asked looking at a small white hatchback.

"Yes but my keys are upstairs."

"Never mind let's go," He held her hand tight running through the back alleyways and into the night.

Podena made it to the backdoor.  Whoever had spoken to him was long gone.  He wouldn't have the chance to kill.  He went back down to the bakery and selected a long knife.  At least he had acquired a new weapon.  He looked at his refection in the metal.  "You are a handsome devil," he told it and took off.

"Hey," Jack's voice interrupted Sam's concentrating on the stitches on her head.

"What are you doing?"  She asked turning from her reflection.

"Checking on you," he responded putting his hands in his pockets.

"Jack, this is the woman's bathroom," she said with a smirk.

"I know but you have been gone 22 minutes."

"Did you draw a timeline for me?"

"Of course on the back of my used taco napkin," he smiled as she laughed.

"I'm fine just needed some time that's all."

"Okay, if you need to talk just tell me," he started away but her voice stopped him.

"Jack, why are things better between us then they were this morning?"

He sighed, reclosing the door.  "I don't know.  A lot has happened.  Martin and you are no longer an item…"

"We never really were."

"You were hurt, your cousin is in danger, there is a serial killer on the loose…the interrogation room."

"I don't want our friendship or any other relationship we have to be about how good we kiss," there was a tinge of bitterness in her voice.

"It isn't."

"Sometimes I wonder seeing that is all we have really shared-the physical part."

"We've shared more than that Sam."

"Not as husband and wife do," she said it quietly staring back at the mirror.

"Is that what you want?"  Jack asked slightly flabbergasted at the turn this conversation was taking.

"I might."

He rubbed at his still sore face.  "I can't give you that."

"Never?"  She turned to look at him, tears forming.

His heartbeat raced, "I can't...I'm married."

"I won't be your mistress anymore, Jack.  I want…more than that."  The tears were flowing freely now.

"I can't…" he whispered.

"It's not a "I can't" it's a "I won't".  You don't love me enough."  She started out of the bathroom but his arm grabbed her.

"That's not true!"

"Actions speak louder than words," Samantha said walking away from the only man she ever loved.

Jack sighed.  Father Walker's words rung through his head but the overwhelming urge not to leave his kids like his mother left him, out of selfishness, pushed those words away.  His mother had killed herself because she was unhappy- forever impacting and changing his life.  No matter how much he loved Samantha he couldn't do that to his girls- change their lives because of his needs.  He walked down the hallway to his office alone. 

Podena could feel the cool tip of the blade pressed against his thigh, it made him feel warm and tingly inside.  Now with Thomas gone he needed a victim before cousin Sam found him and the jig, as it was called, was up.  The dark encased all the souls walking on the street.  He needed that next body so that his whereabouts could be given.  A telephone booth stood empty on the sidewalk.  He walked in and pulled out a page.  Now he needed a pen.  His eyes searched until he saw a man scribbling on a pad.  He was middle age with a large belly and a balding head.  Podena walked up causally to him.

"Excuse me, may I borrow your pen?" he asked gently.

"Oh sure, here."  The man handed over the pen with a smile.

"Thank you," Podena said and wrote at the top of the page the address of the warehouse.  He handed back the pen.  "Thanks again."

"Don't mention it."

Feeling the blade sending heat through his body, he pulled it out as a cat detaching its claws and jabbed the knife far in the man's belly.

The man let out a shriek and eyes turned to Franklin's position.  He pushed the paper containing the address into the man's shirt pocket and ran.  Voices called after him.  Blood dripped from the knife.  One young hero tried to grab him but Podena slashed at his face.  Soon the voices were gone and Podena threw the knife in a dumpster.  He made his way to the warehouse to prepare the bomb.  He would not live to see the morning but it was worth it. Well worth it.

To be continued…


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Nevermore 

Chapter: 14

Author: Evidence

Rating: PG-13

Author's Notes:  Thanks to D and Maple Street.  We are very close to the end now- an end that got significantly changed due to the response Thomas received.  So Thomas says "Thank you."

The night was there encasing everyone living or dead in its darkness.  The night was the ruler of the future knowing what would happen before dawn, knowing what new victims would be claimed.  In the night, in a large populated state fate was skillfully guiding its players in the doll house called life, to their positions on the stage… 

The large floodlights acted as beckons searching for the dead souls, calling them out.  Light dawning surrounded in darkness.  Danny Taylor and Martin Fitzgerald had witnessed death several times but never so many souls at once.  So far Podena's farm had yielded 14 bodies and more were sure to be found.  Danny swallowed hard looking at the bones; the only remains left for loved ones to receive.  Martin felt a shiver go through him at the senseless nature of violence.  

Meanwhile Vivian Johnson stood over the body of Franklin Podena's latest victim.  A 45-year-old man who had been knifed on the street.  Forensics had discovered a paper that yielded information.  Vivian watched the crew finish up as she looked through the man's wallet.  Her eyes began to tear at the sight of Mr. Derek Gibson's two sons and wife.

In a deserted warehouse sat Franklin Podena mixing up the chemicals to his bomb.  A smug smile was inscribed on his lips.  In a matter of minutes everything would change.  He would be dead but would leave behind a legacy.

Thomas Spade sat on an empty crate next to Shauna McClaine.  She was telling him about the bakery but he was half listening.  His eyes were peaked waiting for some of Podena's morphical followers to find them.  

"Are you okay?"  she asked.

"I'm fine," he replied just then noticing the flour on her face.  "You have..," he smiled.

"What?"

"Flour."  He took the palm of his right hand and wiped her face.

"Thanks," she said swallowing.

The sensation of their flesh touching made chills go up his spine.

"Should we find a phone and call the police?" Shauna asked searching for something to say.

"We can't talk to the cops, they are aliens set to destroy the earth."

"Wh…what?"  Shauna asked her eyes wide.

"Don't worry, I know someone we can talk to my cousin Samantha Spade."

"Sam Spade," she said the name slowly.  "I thought you were talking about the character in the book."

"No, I was talking about my cousin.  She works for the FBI but she is not like them she is pure of heart."  He smiled at the pretty girl.

Shauna's emotions were all tangled up.  She really liked this guy but now the way he talked, it frightened her. 

"My name is Thomas Spade by the way," he said.

"Shauna McClaine."

He looked deeply into her dark eyes.  "Something has changed inside of you.  What's the matter?"

She looked at the ground.  "You talk kind of…"

"Crazy?" he filled in.

"Yeah…"

"I know I do but my heart is kind.  Would you rather know someone who acts sane but has a heart that is untrue?"

Shauna couldn't resist a grin.  "I guess not. I have known some insane guys who appeared normal on the surface."

"See with me you already know I'm…odd but no liar.  You see what you get with me. My heart is true."  He saw his opportunity then and reached in for a kiss.

Their lips met and a thousand sensations went through their souls.

"Wow," Shauna replied when they parted.  "Just like in "For Whom the Bells Toll".

"You mean when the earth moves under the couples' feet from showing their love?"

"Yes," she replied her smile widening.  "You read Hemingway?"

"When there is nothing good on TV," he said with a wink.

Vivian put the piece of paper in the clear bag down on Samantha's desk. "Podena's whereabouts.  Do you still want to go through with this?"

"I have to, I can't let Tommy die,"  she said getting up but feeling a little shaky.  She held on to her desk as if it would somehow give her the courage.

"Sam," Jack said approaching, "The tactical team is ready.  I don't think you should do this.  Let me handle it."

"No, Jack I need to be the one, besides Podena asked for me."

"You do realize Thomas could already be dead." Jack put his hand to her shoulder.  

"I know but if he isn't…"

He knew her well enough to know that nothing was going to change her mind.

"Okay, I'll be right outside that building."

"Thank you," she replied.

Across New York State that late night people were getting ready for bed, some wear cuddling with their loved one watching a movie, others were busy paying bills.  On a farm in Altamont, two FBI agents were witnessing the results of a psychopath.  The Gibson family in Queens was hearing the horrific news that daddy would never come home again.  A sick man was making his destiny in the form of a destructive bomb.  The FBI were gathering their bulletproof vests, loading their weapons.  One agent's heart was heavy wishing he could tell the woman he loved his true feelings.  Another was quivering but trying her best to act calm.  While the one she was about to risk her life for was now sharing a second kiss.  The night was dark and death was in the air.

To be continued…


	15. Chapter 15

Title: Nevermore 

Chapter: 15

Author: Evidence

Rating: PG-13

Author's Notes: Thanks to D and Maple Street. Second to last chapter. Whew!

Doors closed quickly, agents with guns gathered following Jack Malone's orders and surrounding the warehouse the best they could.  A SWAT member, Tammy Holstein, helped Samantha get into a bulletproof vest.  Samantha listened to Tammy's encouraging words but could not stop the sickening dread in her stomach.  Her eyes caught Jack's and she saw the worry etched on it.  She was going to be fine she told herself, she had to be.

Franklin Podena watched the proceedings from within the darkened warehouse. The bomb was behind him on a table, just waiting to take his life and that of the pretty blond agent.  He would never see the newspaper headlines or hear the radio report but he knew what they would say.  His reign of terror would be discussed for years.  Samantha Spade would become the poor victim who lost her life in the call of duty.  Maybe there would even be a television movie.  He only hoped someone famous would play him and win some award for being so evil.  He wasn't scared of hell; he had already lived through it.

"Sam," Jack said touching her arm.  "Are you sure about this?"  His eyes looked misty.

"Yeah, I'm sure."  She wanted to tell him if she didn't make it how much she loved him but she couldn't take the words from her heart.

He watched her move to the front of the building and he felt tears already beginning to fall.  With a shaky voice he ordered his troops into position.  

Samantha moved with jelly like legs to the warehouse door.  "Franklin?  It's Samantha Spade, I'm here for Thomas."

"Come in, door's open," came the response.

She looked back at the agents staring at her, she saw Vivian give her a small smile as to reassure her, she noticed Jack wiping at his eyes with the cuff of his messy shirt.  And with her heart banging in her ears she opened the door.

Podena was a half visible figure standing in the middle of the room.  A table seemed to be behind him.  Her eyes adjusted to the dark.  She scanned the room looking for her cousin.  

"Where's Thomas?"

"Downstairs," he tilted his head back to show a staircase leading down.

"I want to see him."  Samantha stood still close enough to the door to run back out, back into Jack's arms.

"Thomas, you're cousin's here," Podena yelled.

There was no answer.

"I hope he's not sleeping again.  Golly, you give him one bottle of Vodka and he's out like a baby," Podena shook his head.

"Did you kill him?" Sam asked her mouth dry.

Podena laughed.  "Wish I had but no I didn't.  I swear on your life."  He grinned but she couldn't see it.

"Take me to Thomas, please."

"Okay, let's go," he held up his hands, "No guns see.  I like that vest.  Are they in style this year?"

Sam didn't answer but proceeded foreword, her eyes trained on Podena.  "Come with me," she said when she was close to him.

"Sure," he replied.  "Let me first light a candle to guide us."

Her thoughts churned and then she noticed he wasn't holding a candle- he was holding a hand made bomb that now lit.  A bomb that would go off in less than a minute.  Less than a minute to find Tommy.  Less than a minute to get to safety.  Less than a minute to live.

"What's happening in there?" Jack asked.  "Can anyone see?"

"No", "I can't tell" where the responses he received.  He silently said a prayer.  A prayer asking for Samantha to live.

Sam ran for the stairs.  "Tommy!'

Podena followed.  "He's not down there. Sorry Agent Spade but you'll die for nothing.  When I went out this afternoon, Thomas left. I don't know where he is."  He began to laugh.

Sam looked up from the bottom of the stairs.  Angry enveloped her soul and she found herself charging up the metal stairs.  Seconds remained until the bomb went off.  Podena looked surprised when she threw herself at him.  The bottle containing the bomb fell out of his grasp.  His body hit the floor accompanied by Samantha's.  He punched her hard in the jaw and pushed her up.  In that sec she turned to see the bomb stop it's roll down the stairs and the fire to reach the core and then everything was red and yellow and then finally black.

The sound of the bomb made everyone fall to the ground.  Jack lifted his head.  Fire was evident in the building.  "Sam!" he screamed.  He found himself on autopilot running for the door, opening it, entering the building.  The fire was in the corner near two…bodies.  He ran swiftly finding both of them and dragging them away from the flames.  He looked at the figure he knew to be Samantha.  Blood was smeared down the front of her face, her hair was singed in parts and visible burns were on her left upper arm.

"You're being okay," he whispered, tears dropping from his eyes to her head.

The rest of the night became a blur.  Vivian helped him get to the hospital.  There was a long wait for Samantha to get out of surgery.  He could remember Father Walker coming to see him and to tell him he was praying for Samantha.  Jack had never felt so out of his mind.  He felt like sitting forever in that cold hospital waiting room crying.  Without a glimpse of Samantha Spade in his life, he wasn't sure life was worth living anymore.

"Hello, FBI headquarters, how may I help you?"

"I need to speak to Samantha Spade, please."

There was an audible pause.  "May I ask whose calling?"

"Her cousin Thomas."

"Oh my God."

"Ma'am are the aliens listening?  Please let me speak to my cousin."

"She's not…she's not here. She's at the hospital."

"The hospital?"

"She was in an explosion."

Thomas hung up the pay phone.

"What? What is it?" Shauna asked.

"Samantha's hurt, we need to go to the hospital."

"Okay, let's try to flag a cab, maybe we can pay when we get there."

"Yeah…" he said nodding his head.  One thought came to mind.  Had Samantha risked her life for him?  If she died he would never forgive himself.  "Taxi!" he called to an approaching yellow cab.

"Where to?" asked the older driver.

"The site of alien research," Thomas replied.

"Come again?"  The driver looked bewildered.

"The hospital please," Shauna replied.

To be continued…


	16. Chapter 16

Title: Nevermore

Chapter: 16

Author: Evidence

Rating: PG-13

Author's Notes: Well this is the end.  Thanks for hanging on with this story.  Special thanks to D, Maple Street, and M and S's encouragement.  Originally Thomas was supposed to die but he was "saved" by your reviews.  

Everything was muffled around him.  He could hear Vivian speaking but he couldn't make out the words.  Maybe she was talking to him or to someone else, he wasn't sure.  There was a lot of movement but he was blind to it.  Usually the hospital smell of cleanser mixed with death made his stomach sick but he hadn't noticed any smells.  The touch of a hand on his shoulder made him jump and suddenly the rest of the world came into clear form.

"Is she okay?"  

"Tommy!" Jack said looking at Samantha's cousin who was accompanied by a young woman.

"You weren't in the building?"  Vivian asked standing up.

"No, no I was with Shauna, I got out of there before Franklin came back.  How's my cousin?  A lady at your office said she was brought here."

Jack stood now too and looked sadly into the other man's eyes.  "There was an explosion.  Podena and Sam were caught in the blast.  Podena is mostly fine, a few burns and cuts.  Sam wasn't as lucky."

Shauna put her hands on top of Thomas's, holding them in a tight grip.

Jack continued, "The glass from the bottle that was used for the bomb went into Samantha's face.  She..."  He paused trying to stop the tears from flowing.

Vivian took up where he had left off.  "It cut up her face pretty good and put some pressure on the muscles around her eyes.  Right now she can't see."

"Oh God," Thomas said taking a seat in the waiting room.

"It's temporary though," Vivian quickly added.  "The doctor feels that once the swelling goes down and her wounds began to heal she'll get back her sight.  But for now it's going to be a couple of hellish days for her."

Jack wiped at his eyes.  "Her left arm was also burned by the blast.  That will take a while to heal."

Thomas brought Shauna's hands encircled in his own left one, to this face and kissed them sweetly.  The tears came quickly down and with murky vision he looked up at Jack.  "This is my fault.  If I had been there...or if I never came forward about Franklin..."

"If you hadn't we probably would have never stopped this guy.  You were right about Podena's uncle's farm. Two of my agents found the bodies of his victims.  Their families will now be able to bury their dead."  Jack put his hand on the other man's shoulder.  "You did good Tommy.  Samantha will be proud."

"Jack," a voice called out from behind the sad troop.

Jack turned to see Father Walker.

"I saw the news report.  I came quickly."

"Thank you, Father but Sam isn't..." Jack started.

"I know but I imagine they are only letting family in to her see her."  Jack nodded.  "Well then I guess you'll have to pretend to be studying to be a Deacon for Samantha has requested my presence."  Father Walker smiled.

"Father that's a lie," Jack said starting to smile now too.

"Yes, but Father Christian has already told me if I say five Hail Marys I'll be absolved," Father Walker winked.  "Coming?"

"Yes," Jack said and turning back to Vivian, Thomas and the woman spoke, "I'll be back soon."

"Okay," Thomas replied.  "You're in good hands with the demon catcher."

"Thanks," Jack said and gave Vivian a look.

"I wonder if they have numbers?" Thomas asked.

"Who has numbers?"  Shauna smiled at him taking a seat on the chair's arm.

"The demon catchers.  I know the alien interrogators all have numbers.  You don't ever want to meet number 25- he's narly."

Vivian rolled her eyes but Shauna looked at him with adoring eyes.

"Damn I wanted Jack to tell Samantha something important," Thomas shook his head.

"What?" Vivian asked with mild curiosity.

"In a deck of cards there is always a jack and a spade for they belong together.  Even when they are dealed out to other players, the jack and spade always come back together in the deck.  It's meant to be."

Vivian sighed.  "Well that's...interesting."

"Wow," Shauna replied.  "Kind of like Hawthorne's sins of the past- you can run away, you can change yourself, but they can never be taken away for they are always a part of you."

"Yes, one cannot escape fate," Thomas said smiling at Shauna.

"Luckily," Shauna replied bending down to kiss him.

Vivian quickly moved away.  Her phone buzzed and she took it out saying, "Hello?"

"Vivian its Paula Van Doran."

Vivian's heart flopped to the bottom of her stomach.  "Yes."

"I just wanted you to know that some things need to stay buried.  The tape is destroyed and I'm going to pretend Martin Fitzgerald never visited me."

"Thank you," Vivian replied shocked.

"I'll be down soon to see how Agent Spade is."

"Okay," Vivian said and hung up.  She stared at the phone for a minute and then dialed a number.

"Hello?"  

"Martin, it's Vivian."

Martin swallowed.  "Hi.  Look I regret what..."

"Van Doran called.  She is not going to do anything about the tape."  Her voice was brisk.

"Oh...great.  Viv, really I betrayed you and..."

"Yes you did."

"What more can I say than sorry?"  Martin asked rubbing at his short hair.

"There's nothing you can do but it will take time before I can forgive you and trust you again." Vivian's eyes stared at a Monet replica on the hospital wall.

"I understand.  Thank you for telling me Vivian."

"You're welcome," she paused and then knew she had to add.  "When are you and Danny heading back?"

"Tomorrow morning, we stopped at a hotel for some zzz's."

"You should know we have Podena but Samantha was hurt in the process."

"What? What happened? Is she going to be okay?"  Martin jumped off the bed and began pacing.

"She will be in time."

"Danny and I will leave now."

"You don't need to."

"Yes I do.  Samantha is my... friend.  And Danny's too."

"Okay then have a good drive.  Stay safe."

"Bye."  Martin hung up.

Jack stared at the figure of Samantha Spade lying in bed.  He didn't realize she was awake and remembering the blast.  He didn't know she was regretting being without him and made that love was temporary.  She didn't know he was there.  She heard footsteps and then the nurse saying "Hello, Father."  She wasn't sure why a priest was visiting her.  She didn't feel like talking so she laid quiet as if asleep.  The doctor had told her she would see again but she was still scared.  Her world was black and there was no light switch to flick on.

Father Walker began the prayers "I bless you in the name of the Father..."

Jack stood silently in the doorway wondering how he could let go of his failed marriage and if Samantha would even be willing to commit to him.

Father Walker finished the prayers.  Samantha said slowly, "Thank you," not sure of what else to say at the moment.

"Sam?"  Jack's voice reached her ears.

"Yeah…Jack."

"Hey," Jack moved closer and Father Walker slipped out of the room, "You'll be okay."

"Yeah the doctor told me."

"I…" he couldn't finish his statement, he couldn't say, "I love you" although that's what he felt.  He couldn't say it now, not yet.

She knew she had to tell him something.  She had nearly been killed and this was no time for being mute. "Jack, do you know what was my last thought before that bomb went off?"

"What?" he asked.

"I thought of you and how awful it would be never to kiss you again."  Her voice cracked at the last part.

His hand brushed her face.  "I don't know how yet Sam but if you want me in your life I'll make it happen."

She smiled and wished she could see his eyes.  "I'd like that."

His lips touched hers gently.  "We'll have a happy ending somehow, Sam."

Two guards stood outside of the door to Franklin Podena's room.  Thomas Spade and Shauna McClaine looked in at the man who had caused all the terror of the day.  His eyes caught hold of Thomas's and a wide toothy grin showed through followed by a maniacal laugh.  One of the guards grabbed and held his gun located in his holster.  Thomas felt a chill go up his spin.

"It's like looking at Kurtz in the "Heart of Darkness"," Shauna said in Thomas's ear, a comforting hand on his shoulder.  

"Worse than Kurtz.  I use to hang with him because he gave me free booze," Thomas shook his head.  "What was I thinking?"

"I don't know what you were thinking then but you turned him in.  You helped put a stop to him."  Shauna turned his head gently so he was looking at her.  "He's out of your life now.  He's not like the raven who keeps knocking at your door."  She smiled slightly.  "Sorry I seem to only make literary references."

"That's fine by me," he smiled back.  "Quoth the raven "Nevermore"."  He kissed her and again felt the earth move beneath his feet.

The end.


End file.
